


"You know how much I love you, right?"

by 707dayslate



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-19 22:55:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17010729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/707dayslate/pseuds/707dayslate
Summary: Reiji's gaze watched you walk over to the open door. "Have you ever played seven minutes in heaven?" You half sarcastically spoke. Reiji waltzed over and stood in front of you. "Everyday is heaven with you, why would I need to play?" You rolled your eyes so hard that he probably heard it, but you couldn't stop yourself from laughing. Reiji looked over at the closet again before stepping into it, his hand outreached for yours. You happily took it, he pulled you in and within a few seconds, your back was pressed against the wall, his knee between your thighs as his breath tickled your cupid's bow. His voice was slow, a bit husky as he spoke. "You know how much I love you, right?"





	"You know how much I love you, right?"

The room was dimmed, music surrounded the walls words flew by your ears. Mostly random people you've never met, and had no interest in. You weren't one to go out, but you'd anything for him. Once those grey eyes stared back into yours, almost puppy like, it was all over. "Where is he?" You thought to yourself. You felt a hand on your shoulder, causing you to jump a bit before looking up. You saw that grin, and those oh so familiar eyes staring back at you, causing you to smile. The man above you lowered a drink into your field of vision, you happily taking it. You felt a soft pair of lips kiss your hair before a soft whisper took over the music currently playing. "Is there anything else I can get you, my girl?" You turned your head to respond back in the same manner. "No, but thank you dear." You softly kissed his cheek. Reiji stood up and let his hand trace your upper back and shoulders as he walked around to the front of the couch and sat beside you, once seated his hand gently grazed your upper thigh before letting it sit comfortably in one spot. The touch is reassuring, and a bit of a tease. You're pretty sure he knew all the ways to tease you, or maybe he is just naturally grabby. "No, its both." The voice in the back of your head spoke, causing you to giggle. Reiji looked over at you before leaning his head towards you. "What's so funny, hmmm?" You put your drink on the table before covering your face to laugh. Reiji stuck his tongue out, before laughing as well.

God, this man's laugh could change your mood in half a second. Your heart melted whenever your mind got carried away and thought of him. You lowered your hands and leaned in towards Reiji's face, your voice barely above a whisper. "You know how much I love you, right?" The brown haired man looked down as his cheeks dusted a slight rouge, his grip on your thigh tightening. Grey eyes met yours with a soft smile, then he lifted his head up to press his lips against yours. Your eyes fluttered close, and for a second you didn't notice anyone in the room but you too. Reiji pulled away slowly, your eyes meeting his when you opened yours. The noise was too much, the people were too much. You needed a quiet moment, preferably with Reiji beside you. You looked over your shoulder at the stairs before standing up, you took his hands in your before pointing your head towards the stairs. "Rei-chan, pleasseee come with me." You almost whined. Reiji stood up, nodding a little. "You don't need to beg, though it was sort of cute." A small chuckle came from the man behind you as you started to walk up the stairs.

The music softened as the end of the staircase met your feet, so did the amount of people. You sighed softly and stopped to turn to look at Reiji. "I'm sorry, the music was a bit much downstairs. I hope you understand." A soft finger met under your chin to lift it up as you were about to look down. Don't apologize dear, I understand." His grey eyes scanned the hallway before lowering his hand to meet yours. "Come with me, I think I know a quiet room to go to." You kept your pace to match his as you two walked to the end of the hall and entered a small, quiet room. It looked like it hasn't been used in ages; must be a guest room. You shut the door behind you, then turned around to notice the closet door open. Reiji's gaze watched you walk over to the open door. "Have you ever played seven minutes in heaven?" You half sarcastically spoke. Reiji waltzed over and stood in front of you. "Everyday is heaven with you, why would I need to play?" You rolled your eyes so hard that he probably heard it, but you couldn't stop yourself from laughing. Reiji looked over at the closet again before stepping into it, his hand outreached for yours. You happily took it, he pulled you in and within a few seconds, your back was pressed against the wall, his knee between your thighs as his breath tickled your cupid's bow. His voice was slow, a bit husky as he spoke. "You know how much I love you, right?"

It was your time to blush, you tried to look down but your felt a finger lifting your chin up softly, his eyes meeting yours as a soft smile spread across his face. "You do know though, right, my girl?" You softly bit your bottom lip as you nodded, all the heat in your body going straight to your face. His finger underneath your chin moved so he could brush his knuckles softly against your jaw. Your eyes watched Reiji's face for signs of his next move, your fingers tapping against the wall. Your eyes met those grey eyes again, you looked down at his lips as a smirk overtook his lips. "Let me show you how much I love you." His lips met yours immediately, fire spread through your veins as his tongue demanded entrance, something you'd gladly give him without a second thought. His hands wandered down to the front of your bra, his fingers teasing at the top of the cup. Goosebumps complimented your skin as his hand cupped your bra, gripping and massaging. You softly moaned as your nipple started to perk up, Reiji taking no time to mute your moan with his mouth. The mousey haired man moved his head away from yours, both of your breaths uneven. Determination was seen in his eyes as he used his free hand to shut the closet door.

His hands slipped down your waist to your hips, your hands gently placed on his shoulders as you watched his face in the poorly lit closet; the light from the room sneaking through the cracks in the closet door. "I want you so badly. Do you want me too?" A soft "Yes." Was all you could say before you pressed your lips against his neck. You let your tongue drag with your kisses up his neck until you found his ear. Your voice stayed low as your hands slowly ran down his arms. "I'll always want you." Reiji's hand slid into your hair before gripping it enough to get your head to pull away from his neck. His lips crashed against yours again as his hands slid down to the waist of your pants, his knee leaving the space between your thighs as your pants slowly slid down. His hand was quick to cup your sex, his finger rubbing up down between your clothed slit. You moaned softly as his lips pulled away from yours. "This wet already? Now why is that?" You whimpered softly from the teasing, your clit throbbing for a few seconds as your cheeks brushed a dark pink from embarrassment. You pressed your lips together as Reiji pressed a bit harder on your bud, rubbing in counter clock-wise motions. You're not quite sure why this was turning you on more than usual, maybe it was the chance of getting caught, or maybe the way Reiji was so needy, but you were so sure about how good he made you feel.

"Come on my girl, sing for me." Reiji's hand slipped into your panties, the pad of his fingers meeting your bundle of nerves again, causing you to grab onto his wrist with one hand and moan his name. His fingers slid down your slit until one finger slid inside you, causing your head to lean back, making enough room for Reiji to attack your neck with his lips. "Mmm, good girl." His words sang through his ears, causing your head to go fuzzy. You gasped softly as his fingers left you, making you crave something more. The emptiness was driving you to whimper. Your hands moved down to the belt complimenting Reiji's outfit, undoing the metal before pulling at the button and zipper that kept his pants on his hips. His hands stopped yours, his eyes catching yours as you pouted. "Impatient, aren't we?" You nodded as you bit your lip, your cheeks threatening to warm up again. "I'm glad we feel the same way." You hand eagerly grasped Reiji's cock as soon as his pants slid down along with his boxers, causing him to gasp, precum helping to move your hand along his shaft. Reiji needed more, you could see it in his facial expressions. Your hand moved away from the front of him as soon as he grabbed your ass, lifting you up as he pinned you against the wall, your legs naturally wrapped around him. Reiji kept one hand on your ass as his other hand went to move your panties to the side, allowing his cock to press into your entrance and slide into you in one go. Your head leaned back as you gasped, his cock filling you completely. Your hands went to his shoulders, gripping onto his shirt as Reiji thrusted with no mercy. White filled your vision as your moans filled the closet, your bliss taking over your thoughts and body.

You were brought back to where you were when the hand holding your panties to the side moved to your mouth, covering it as Reiji leaned in near your face. Groans slipped though his words as he spoke quietly, but sternly. "Do you want everyone to hear what I'm doing to you up here, hm?" You shook your head no as you moaned into Reiji's hand. His eyes met yours as he thrusted harder into you, causing your back to arch off the wall and your toes to curl. "Those are my moans to hear, no one elses. I can only hear you like this." His hand moved to your throat, his thumb and index finger pressing in on the sides of your neck as his lips swallowed your moans. Your legs shook as you felt the coil in your lower body tighten quickly, Reiji pulled away to watch your face as he thrusted upwards, trying to chase his release as well. "Cum for me." His hand on your throat went to your clit, rubbing quickly as groans threatened to escape his throat.

Your head snapped back as the coil inside you snapped, your legs shaking as you tried to bounce on Reiji's cock as he thrusted into you, chasing your release. Your ears burned as you heard the noises coming from below you; wet and lewd. Your eyes grazed Reiji's face as you came down from your high, you moans caught in your throat. His thrust became uneven as the threat of him releasing was so close. His lips pressed sloppily against yours as his hands went to grab your ass, steadying you as he thrusted unrelentingly as he came. Your hands tangled in his hair as your lips swallowed his moans. You wanted them to be yours to hear and alone. His lips slowly pulled away from yours after cumming, his high slowly coming down. Both of your chest still rising and falling unevenly. His hands gently cupping your ass as he slid out of you, then he slowly lowered you until your feet met the ground.

You looked up at his face again, a bright smile met your eyes. You copied his smile, but you smiled wider as his lips kissed your forehead. "Thank you for everything, my girl."

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing about Reiji! This was a very quick write, but I hope everyone enjoys.


End file.
